


Behind Amortentia

by starri



Series: starting a totally legal potions provision service - A guide by Jung Daehyun [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Sweet, mostly just Himchan being sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starri/pseuds/starri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bang Yongguk kisses him, Kim Himchan is certain for about three seconds that he accidentally swallowed some kind of hallucination inducing potion. At the forth second he has to concede that this is really happening because he sure as hell will never hallucinate kissing done that badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cotton candy fic: sweet and fluffy and has literally no substance what so ever. Happy valentines day babyz!

When Bang Yongguk kisses him, Kim Himchan is certain for about three seconds that he accidentally swallowed some kind of hallucination inducing potion. At the forth second he has to concede that this is really happening because he sure as hell will never hallucinate kissing done that badly.

He pushes the taller boy off him, but despite his wiry limbs and body with zero curves, Bang Yongguk is unfairly strong. Must be the all the quidditch.

Himchan ends up with his forearms braced against Yongguk’s chest and his body bracketed by Yongguk’s arms against the wall and they just sort of… stare at each other. Deeply into each other’s soul and all that bullcrap.

“What.” Himchan says, watching Yongguk’s pupils dilate wildly “The fuck.”

Something is wrong here. For one thing, Yongguk’s breathe definitely should not smell like … café crème, and fried sesame seeds like how mom used to make it back home?

“Did you seriously swallow a love potion?” Himchan asks, incredulous and momentarily distracted by the sheer stupidity of a quidditch captain letting someone drug him the night before the semi-finals. His distraction led of his arms relaxing and letting the idiot child in front of him pull him in again. Thankfully just into an embrace that feels more like an attempt to suffocate Himchan, instead of more terrible kissing.

“Himchan…I…” Even drugged, Yongguk still can’t speak his mind. Himchan tries to keep down a snort because this really is not the time.

“Okay, I know, I know, I’m too perfect for you to resist.” Himchan rubs a soothing circle on Yongguk’s arm, because the man needs to be soothed, alright? Not because he has nice, tight arm muscles or anything.

Yongguk lets out a sigh, he almost sounds relieved. The little shit. How dare he find drugged-induced emotional stability when Himchan is trying not to be embraced to death.

Himchan lets his trapped arms squeeze downwards to give his chest more room to expand, and he taps out a distracted pattern on Yongguk’s hipbones as he considers his options. In response, Yongguk drags the tip of his nose up Himchan’s neck and presses it into the nook behind his ear. His breathing sounds haggard, and in Himchan’s opinion, unnecessarily distracting. He tries pushing at Yongguk again, but to no avail now that his arms have no leverage.

“Yongguk _hyuuuuung_ ,” Himchan puts as much pathetic needy cuteness as he can manage into his voice – tutoring Junhong might not have taught Junhong much in Transfiguration, but sure taught Himchan a lot about how to make his eyes large and pitifully watery when making requests – “Yongguk hyung, please go to the Hospital Wing with me?”

Yongguk’s eyes widen almost comically, and he immediately lets Himchan go – oh thank god he can breathe again – in order to inspect him. “Why? Are you hurt?”

“No, no.” Himchan says, “I just, want you to go with me. It’ll be a date.”

Is that the best excuse he can come up with? A date. To the infirmary. Merlin.

Yongguk doesn’t seem to mind though. His smile stabs into Himchan because a fucking potion can make him smile wider and happier than Himchan ever achieved on his own, and it’s so fucking unfair.

 

“Sit here.” Himchan instructs, and Yongguk sits, like a goddam puppy. He grins up at Himchan trustingly and Himchan wants to hex his damn triangle of a smile into next week. He turns, wanting to find the Matron and get away from the big idiot before one of them does something they might regret.

Yongguk tugs at his fingers before he manages two steps. He turns back to Yongguk, eyebrows raised in question.

Yongguk doesn’t seem to know what to do with Himchan’s fingers now that he has them caged between his own more slender ones. He rubs his thumbs over the back of Himchan’s hands and wets his lips, still smiling uncertainly, eyes dark and confused.

Himchan gentle pries his hands away and gives Yongguk a pat on the head. “I’m be right back.” He assures Yongguk before heading towards the Matron’s office.

 

 

Hyosung is on him seconds after he steps through the portrait hole into the common room.

“What’s this I hear about you being seen holding hands with that _handsome, dashing young_ qidditch captain?“

“Hyosung. You massive gossip networks never cease to amaze me.” Himchan tries to swat her away half-heartedly, but she clings on. Her laughter rings like shrill trilling of small birds at dawn.

“But it’s the talk of the castle! I can see tomorrow’s headlines already: _Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain seen strolling hand-in-hand with Ravenclaw Hottie Night Before Decisive Match_. Well played, Kim Himchan. Very well played indeed.”

“It happened, like, ten minutes ago? Like, literally one first year saw us? How the fuck do you even know? And no, it’s not the talk of the castle, because _literally one first year saw us_.”

“Do you want it to be the talk of-“

“No.”

“It can be arrang-“

“ _NO._ ”

Hyosung smirks at him, eyes folding into happy curves of pure evil.

“You gotta hand over some nice juicy details if you really don’t want this rumours to, you know, accidentally spread.”

“Remind me,” Himchan says, as he allows himself to be pushed into one of the sofas near the fireplace, “why exactly are we friends again?”

“Because I’m the only one hotter than you in this house and we are more deadly together than apart?”

Himchan snorts, “Yeah, no. I’m definitely the hottest one in Ravenclaw, but you, my darling, make a very compelling argument.”

“Bet _Bang Yongguk_ doesn’t want to hear you calling me _darling_.” Hyosung is openly sniggering now because, to Himchan’s horror, heat is dotting his cheeks.

“Look, someone slipped him a love potion, and I had to hurl his useless arse to the Hospital Wing, alright?”

“That’s it?” Disappointment flashes across Hyosung’s features, but is quickly replaced by a speculative frown. “A love potion… with your hair in it?”

“I would just like to say that I never tried to drug Bang Y-“

Hyosung gives him arm a reproachful slap. “I know! I know you better than you know yourself, okay? I’m insulted that you would think that I would think that you would do a thing like that.”

She leans over and good naturedly blows him bangs off his forehead as he attempts to sort out her erratic sentence structures. “Anyone that you have to drug to get isn’t worth your time, because they are either blind or stupid, amiright?”

Himchan chuckles. Hyosung is just so very, very adorable. When she pouts and strokes his ego like that, he can almost forget she’s also an evil overlord of all social gossip.

“Who would slip Bang Yongguk a potion with your hair in though?” Hyosung wonders out loud, then concern flickers across her expression and she peers more closely at Himchan. “Are you… okay?”

“Of course? Why wouldn’t I be?” He says, too quickly.

Hyosung pouts at him again, then she gives his arm a rub before standing and stretching. “I’ll help you find out who slipped him the potion, but you have to sort out your little crush on Captain Bang yourself, okay? I’m going to sleep.”

“I don’t have a – a _crush_.” Himchan splutters at her retreating back. Then he calls out “I didn’t ask for your help either!” for good measure.

“You usually don’t.” She winks at him before disappearing up the girl’s dormitories.

 

Hufflepuff wins the semi-finals the next day. Himchan proclaims that he will never talk to Hyosung ever, ever again. But apparently that still doesn’t stop her from whispering “Ohhh, look how cool he is, bet you want a piece of that.” in his ear every time Yongguk blocks a goal.

 

 

Himchan decides that he needs to talk _the incident_ over with Yongguk. Because’ talking things out’ is a trialed and tried method of relationship building. Or so Jieun likes to claim.

The thing is, Yongguk doesn’t seem to want to talk to him. Himchan spends dinnertime trying to make eye contact. Since Yongguk seems to have accidentally ended up with his back to the Ravenclaw table, Himchan innocently strolls past the aisle space right in front of the man five times, then purposefully struts past a further three. In the end he is forced to admit that Bang Yongguk is avoiding him.

 

Himchan very decidedly _does not care_ as he and Yongguk continuously and mysteriously fail to cross paths for the next week. They have Charms _and_ History of Magic together for Merlin’s sake. He also very decidedly ignores Hyosung when she whispers in his ear that Yongguk is studying alone in one of the Transfiguration classrooms on the third floor that Saturday afternoon.

Which is why he curses himself the whole way there.

 

He makes sure to let the door close loudly behind him to make his presence known. Yongguk looks up from his book and promptly drops his wand.

Himchan waits until he picks it back up before asking “So you want to kiss me again?” just for the pleasure of watching Yongguk drop his wand for a second time.

He is feeling uncharacteristically vindictive after a week of being ignored.

“Kim Himchan.” Yongguk is already blushing. Himchan mentally congratulates himself.

“What exactly were you doing before you came to find me the night before semi-finals?”

“I..” Yongguk’s flushed face tilts in bewilderment, “I came to find you the night before semi-finals?”

“You… okay look, just tell me what you remember of that night.”

“I had a drink with Daehyun in the kitchens? The elves probably gave me something too strong, and I woke up in the hospital wing the next day. Why? Did something happen..?”

Himchan narrows his eyes. “You, the Hufflepuff quidditch captain, had a drink with Jung Daehyun, Slytherin beater.”

“We were both really nervous for the game?”

“So, I guess you didn’t notice if Daehyun slipped you a love potion - wait how did he even get my hair?”

“What?” Himchan watches as realization dawns on Yongguk’s features, “Oh. Merlin’s balls, did I-oh my god I thought it was a dream or something- ? Oh my god I was so embarrassed by the, _the dream_ , the fragments I can remember, I couldn’t even look you in the eye after-- B-but it actually happened?”

Himchan cuts off his rambling with a sharp wave “I mean I’m not against making out with you, I’d just rather both of us be actually aware of what we’re doing, you know?”

He gives Himchan a pitiful, terrified stare - is everyone taking _how to melt Kim Himchan’s heart with only your eyes_  lessons from Choi Junhong? – and asks “Did- did I molest you?”

Himchan can’t help his amused snort this time. “Only enough for me to figure out you’re terrible at kissing.”

Yongguk’s cheeks flare up adorably. Himchan tries not to notice.

“I’m great at kissing.”

“Is this where I say, ‘prove it’? Because no, hold up, I’m not going to let my dick get in the way of figuring out why exactly Jung Daehyun just happen to have my hair in stock, and why you were having bro time with a member of the Slytherin qudditch team the night before a match against Slytherin. I mean, really?”

“I…Daehyun and I are friends? I… I didn’t think that’s what he’d do when I sort of, might have told him… that I … couldn’t tell you… "

Himchan stares at Yongguk incredulously. Then he replays their conversation over again. Did he just tell Yongguk--did Yongguk just say…?

Oh. _Oh._

Well shit.

“Wait, can we go back to the part where you said ‘I’m great at kissing’ and this time I do say ‘prove it’ and then we can make out for a while?”

Himchan’s inhale is caught in the back of his tongue, because Yongguk’s lips are stretched wide in happiness even though his cheeks are still dark with embarrassment, and Yongguk laughs. He laughs high, higher than his ridiculous talk-growling, a tilting stuttering sound that tastes like sweet rice cakes when he presses it against Himchan’s lips shyly.

He’s still terrible at kissing.

 

 

 

They lounge under a tree, taking advantage of the shade. Himchan stretches happily with his head on Yongguk’s taut stomach, watching Jung Daehyun yelling miserably while being chased by tiny, colourful balloons that explode into spraying fruit juice whenever they get close enough to him.

Yongguk’s arms slip around Himchan’s middle and props him up against his chest so he can muzzle the tip of his nose into the nook behind Himchan’s ear and press a smile against his neck. Himchan shivers pleasantly from the caressing vibrations of Yongguk’s voice, deep and full against the base of his skull.

“’You going to call those juice balloons off Daehyun any time soon?”

“Nah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention I can only manage AU's?


End file.
